The present invention relates to apparatus for correcting interferences in video signals in general and, in particular, to a new and useful device for producing a switching pulse which is used to replace a portion of a video signal which has been distorted by a dropout in recording medium used to reproduce the video signal. The apparatus also includes means for correcting time errors in the reproduced video signal.